


Can See What Now?

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fukuroudani, I humor you all, Karasuno, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nekoma, Red String of Fate, Training Camp, Tsukishima can suddenly see the red strings, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, fluff and crack because Tsukishima is weirded out, no angst i promise, soulmates au kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What--?” The blond wonders who the hell went in his room and tied a red string to his pinky. He tried to remove it but it seems stuck, like it was tied so tight but he felt no pressure from it. </p><p>“The hell…” As he moved his gaze on the floor, there he sees the continuation of the string, long and all tangled up and it went out of his door. </p><p>SOULMATE AU/RED STRING OF FATE AU<br/>Where Tsukishima Kei suddenly sees the strings and avoids looking where his string will lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can See What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the Haikyuu Season they left at night so just ignore the story that says they left at such early morning :D Well I hope you enjoy ~ 
> 
> Yes title sucks. Gomeeeeeeeen.

It all started last night when Yamaguchi admitted to him that he likes Yachi. He’s cool with it, but the fact that his freckled friend doesn’t have the confidence to confess to their chibi manager is making him annoyed.

And now here is, awake at 4:45AM. He was supposed to be awake 30 minutes ago but thanks to his friend he overslept. With a sigh, he sat up slowly while rubbing his eyes away from sleep. He still has an hour to get ready. Today they will be joining the Tokyo away games and he needs to hurry so he won’t miss the bus.

Kei clicked his lamp open until something caught his gaze. He looked at his right hand that just opened the lamp and there was a red string tied on his pinky finger. He doesn’t know if his eyes were just playing tricks or his sleepiness was still there but when he finally wore his glasses, he sees it crystal clear.

“What--?” The blond wonders who the hell went in his room and tied a red string to his pinky. He tried to remove it but it seems stuck like it was tied so tight but he felt no pressure from it.

“The hell…” As he moved his gaze on the floor, there he sees the continuation of the string, long and all tangled up and it went out of his door. Who in the right mind would do this? None in their family are immature enough to pull tricks plus Kei is a light sleeper, he should’ve felt it. With a groan, he walked out of his room, the hallway still dark but he knows everyone is awake now, he can smell his mom’s cooking from the kitchen.

When he went downstairs he was greeted by his mother’s back and the weird thing was his mother also has a red string on her pinky. “Oh, Kei. I was about to wake you up. Go get dressed or you might be late.”

“What’s with that?”

“With what, honey?” The blond walked up to his mother and grabbed her right hand, eyes observing the pinky and the string that led to the living room. “This!” he pointed the finger which earned him only a questionable look, “Kei, are you still sleepy?” He decides to let go of the subject and just find out where the string led to.

Kei went to the living where he saw his mother’s string led to and there he sees his father sipping coffee. “Oh, Kei you’re awake. Get ready now or you’ll be late. It’s already 5 AM.” He followed the end trail of his mother’s string and saw it was tied to his father’s pinky.

_Red String of Fate_

He read a book somewhere about the red string of fate. Where the end of the string tied around one’s little finger is the one destined for him. He can’t help but to glare at his pinky, what the hell is happening right now.

 

~*~

Good thing he made it before the bus leaves but what bothers him most is that he can now see piles of red strings everywhere. There were short strings, tangled ones and some are like a mile long. Like his, he noticed that his string trails outside of their house.

Yamaguchi released a breath behind him, looking at Yachi. “Straighten up, Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen, Tsukki!” When Yamaguchi grinned at him, arm coming up to scratch his head. Kei caught a glimpse of his freckled friend’s string. It was short and moving and what the hel—

“Are we good to go Tsukishima-kun? Yamaguchi-kun?” Yachi came up to them, smiling brightly and Kei saw something that his friend shouldn’t worry about. “Yeah, we’re all good.” He watched them interact, with Yamaguchi being all nervous with Yachi smiling at him.

Well, they are meant to be so Kei doesn’t have to worry much about his friend.

~*~

Weird is the perfect word to describe all the things happening. As they near Tokyo, Kei can see hundreds, or maybe thousands of strings everywhere. He can see his teammates’ strings inside and outside while the bus is moving.

“I’m going crazy.” He whispered to himself as he feels a little headache coming. The noises of his teammates were not helping at all. “I hope we can see the Skytree!!” Kei doesn’t understand why he suddenly can see all those strings and he also doesn’t understand why his teammates need to be so loud in the morning.

Good thing he brought his headphones with him.

~*~

During the match with Fukurodani, Kei can’t concentrate a little because one, their captain is a bit of obnoxious and loud. Two, the tension between Kageyama and Hinata (Kei almost choked on his own spit when he saw that they were ‘fated’). Three is because he notices that the Fukurodani’s captain and setter’s strings are connected to each other. Also four, he noticed that his string became short or like he feels it moving, like someone holding it and is moving everywhere.

He’s afraid to look everywhere, seriously. Being able to see the red strings is one thing but seeing the person immediately who was ‘fated’ for you, right here right now is making him scared.

He hasn’t even reached his 18 yet. Why now? Of all the events why does this thing happened?

“Tsukishima!” A ball came flying to him and in mere seconds he managed to avoid it. The whistle blows, Fukurodani cheers and Karasuno to do the diving drills as penalty.

All throughout the day Kei ignored all the strings, from the floor to the net, he pretended to not see them and also the constant feeling of something is moving his string. As night approaches, his teams continued to practice but Tsukishima had enough of their enthusiasm. In fact, all he wants to do is to rest up and hope to the heavens that this sudden ‘can-see-red-strings’ will be all an odd experience that he hopes won’t continue anymore.

“Oh, hey, you. Karasuno!”

“You with the glasses!”

Kei turned around with a low grumble, what they could possibly want from him. “Would you jump some blocks for us?” ask the guy he was sure he remembered as Kuroo Tetsurou, the Nekoma captain. Then when the said Nekoma captain moved his arm up and beckons the blond to go inside.

Let’s just say Kei lost all his sanity.

There it is, he sees it. The thing he has been avoiding. He also feels it, his string. He sees the other end of his string and is connected to Kuroo’s little finger and all Kei could do was to give a frown.

“Oh, actually I’m done for the night. If you’ll excuse me.”

He ran.

Yes, he actually ran back to their room, thankful that he was all alone, his string just below of him.

“What the hell. What the hell. What the hell.”

His brows twitch, voice itching to scream and his face feels hot all over. He looked down at his hand again, the string vibrant red, mocking him or maybe laughing at him for discovering his own soulmate.

Kei glared at his hand. “I thought I could do better,” He whispered, remembers Kuroo’s string connected to his. Remembering their first practice match with Nekoma and how Kuroo was so obnoxious and annoying and that smirk of his is irritating. “Why.”

A knock was heard but Kei was too bothered by the thought of his soulmate.

“I thought I could do better!!!!” He shouted as he opened the door only to be greeted by the person he could’ve done better. “Uh…” Tetsurou scratched his head, looking worriedly at Kei. “I was just—uh, checking if you’re…. fine.” Even though there was not enough light in the hallway, Kei can see it clearly. The captain was blushing! How could not Kei see this?

“I… I’m fine.” The blond whispers, embarrassed because of his yell and because he sees his string no longer on the floor but on mid-air and is connected to a certain person.

“That’s good. Yeah. Good.” Oh God and he’s even more awkward and really, Kei asks, is he really my soulmate? I will really fall in love with him?

“So the offer still stands... tomorrow night. Practice! With us.” Kei internally rolled his eyes but kept a straight face. “Y-yeah. Okay.” Kei was 100% sure that Tetsurou just did a lowkey fist pump. “Right. Okay! See you! Sorry for following you, though,” The captain grinned, “See you blondie.”

Before he could close the door, Tetsurou called out to him again, "Another thing. Want to have some cake tomorrow night? A little getaway from practice and all"

“Yeah…” The captain smiled again, this time, Kei saw the sincerity and excitement. When Kei finally closed the door, he ran up to his small pillow and buried his face.

His pinky twitching and the red string getting more vibrant.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT YEY  
> How was it? Tell me plsss.  
> Idk. Continuation is hard lols.
> 
> also I hope you all didn't take too seriously about Kei saying I could've done better. I added that for humor so don't mind don't mind. :D dun worry, kei is just questioning himself but he is meant to be with Kuroo so dunt worry my children! *throw sparkles*


End file.
